Equestrian Hunters
by AnarchicStorm
Summary: Everyone's favourite ponies find themselves in a strange and violent world with not explanation of how they got there. It is up to them and their new friends to find a way home. But will everyone want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Arrival.

**Rainbow Dash**

As I opened my eyes. I could hardly see anything my vision was so blurry. I looked over to my left and saw the familiar pink mess that was Pinkie Pie's mane. Only it wasn't Pinkie. Twilight told me about creatures exactly like what I was seeing. She called them Humans. This girl looked like Pinkie in every way except she wasn't a Pony. Looking around I saw everyone else, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight. All Humans, I looked down and saw that I too was a Human.

I was shocked to say the least but what scared me the most was I could hear vicious growls in the forest around us and none of the others were awake, Applejack would have my back if we got into a fight but she was out of action for the time being.

I heard a scuffle in the undergrowth across the small clearing and rushed over to see what the threat was, Instead of a threat it was a giant size Gummy gnawing on a wolf like creatures leg. Normally Gummy wasn't very strong but I guess his new size gave him some serious bite. Sadly none of the other critters were in sight. Neither was Spike.

When Gummy let go of the wolf creature it limped off at high speed away from us howling in pain. Gummy just turned and went over to Pinkie and curled up beside her, his bright purple eyes scanning around us.

I looked around at everyone and saw we were thankfully clothed. I remember Twilight saying Humans wore clothes to cover their whole bodies regularly and it was frowned upon to not wear clothes in public.

Pinkie was wearing a pink dress that ruffled at the end, the short sleeves and chest were decorated with small yellow bows. Twilight was wearing a purple vest over a white shirt. A purple plead skirt and red tie. Rarity was wearing black tights, a long V-neck white top that went over her legs that practically doubled as a dress. Ruffled around her was a big white and purple coat with a furry collar. Applejack was wearing a pair of blue jeans, an orange shirt unbuttoned halfway down, underneath which was a white skin tight tank top. Lopsided on her head was her signature hat. Fluttershy was wearing simple brown pants and a huge long sleeved yellow t-shirt that covered her hands but the shoulders fell downwards exposing her shoulders and upper chest area.

I looked down at myself and was pretty please with what I saw. I was wearing a black tank top with my cutie mark decorating the front, a baggy blue unzipped hooded top and black fingerless gloves. I was also wearing jean shorts that went down to my knees and blue and black high tops. I looked over to where I woke up and saw a pair of awesome looking shades and a blue and white baseball cap. Stuffing the cap and shades in my pockets I started trying to wake up the others.

* * *

By the time I had everyone awake and we had made sure the surrounding area was safe to stay in for the time being we all started trying to remember how we ended up like this and why Gummy was about 10 feet long, It was well past midday.

"Last thing I can remember was trying to stop the Changeling queen from attack Ponyville. What about you guys?" Twilight asked us as she paced back and forth.

"Well I sure don't remember anything 'cept Being blasted by the Queen." Applejack shrugged as she kicked at the ground still not used to her new feet being in her cowboy boots.

"Same here!" Pinkie exclaimed with a grin, how she was still happy even though we had no Idea where In Equestria we were and why we were Humans.

"Umm I remember the Queen saying that she would send us to a world filled with danger." Fluttershy mumbled up at us. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hair covering her face. The situation was terrifying her, even with the new and improved Gummy guarding her, courtesy of Pinkie.

"That explains why we're here, but how are we Humans?" Twilight muttered.

"Maybe Humans are not welcome in this world." Rarity offered. I looked over and saw her standing as far away from anything near her, which meant she was standing as tall as possible on her toes while she tucked her limbs as close to her body as possible.

"Maybe you're right, maybe The Changeling Queen wanted us to suffer for stopping her plans back at Shining Armour and Princess Cadence's wedding." Just as Twilight finished we heard a loud bang from the trees near us, followed by a loud battle cry and the sounds of metal striking something heavy.

We hid behind the bushes, myself and AJ dragging Rarity and Fluttershy out of harms way in time. While Gummy slithered into a pile of leaves, which barely concealed him. A small red haired girl about my new size jogged into the clearing followed by a smaller white haired girl, a tall black haired girl and an even taller blond girl.

"Ozpin said the flash came from around here somewhere right?" The red haired girl asked her followers.

"This spot exactly in fact, these are the coordinates he sent our scrolls." The white haired girl responded, gesturing to something that was definitely not like any scroll I had seen before.

"Lighten up Weiss. He only wanted to make sure that nobody was in trouble around here, no signs of a struggle so that means..." The blond girl trailed off as she noticed a pair of purple eyes staring up at her from the leaves beside her. "Umm... Guys?"

"What?" The three replied in unison before looking directly at the very obvious, hiding Gummy. The girl in black drew a huge sword from her back and made to swing at Gummy's hiding place.

Just before she swung, Pinkie dived from the trees above, how she got up there I still don't know, with her arms wide. Protecting Gummy from harm. "Don't hurt Gummy! He's friendly!" She cried out, waving her arms about madly.

The four girls took several steps backwards, very quickly before the red haired girl spoke up. "Hi there, ummm do you know anything about the flash that happened here a couple hours ago? Also who's Gummy?"

"I guess the flash is how we all got here and Gummy is my pet Alligator." She was back to her cheery self as Gummy lumbered from under the leaves and dutifully dropped himself at her feet.

"We all?" The so far quiet black haired girl asked.

"Yep! Me, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash."

"Where are these friends of yours then?" The now named Weiss demanded. I glanced over at Twilight who was just behind me, she nodded and gestured for us to step out. I stood up from our hiding place and walked over to Pinkie, Everypony else following after me.

* * *

"Sup." I said, as the girls lowered their obscenely lethal weapons after seeing we weren't armed.

After we explained our situation to the girls and found out their names. They explained that we were some place called Remnant and that they had never heard of Equestria or the Changeling Queen.

They decided to take us back to somewhere called Beacon Academy, where they attended a school for Hunters, Whatever that was.

Along the way, a pack of those wolf creatures attacked us. The girls killed six of them nearly instantly but one got past them and was about to leap on Rarity when Applejack tackled it to the ground and rolled off on impact stunning it long enough for Ruby to slice it in half.

"Thank you Applejack, you saved my life." Rarity was speechless, Applejack had risked her own life to save hers. She had done something similar with spike and the Timberwolves but it still must have shocked her that AJ had been so selfless.

"Aww shucks Rarity, that was nothin'" She smiled warmly before turning to the rest of us. "We should get going, we don't want to run into another pack of those things again."

* * *

It was well past nightfall by the time we got to Beacon Academy and when we got there, there was a tall blond lady in a business like suit and a cape with purple lining.

"Miss Rose, who are these girls and why do you have a giant Alligator accompanying you?"

"Well Miss Goodwitch, these girls showed up in the flash and they have no idea how they got there. They said they came from somewhere called Equestria. The Alligator is Pinkie's pet." She added.

"That's me!" Pinkie shouted when she finished. Miss Goodwitch shook her head and turned back to Team RWBY.

"Ozpin would like a full report, I will take these girls and find them somewhere to stay until The Headmaster has a chance to speak with them. I will see you all in class tomorrow morning. Don't be late again." Ruby and the others waved goodbye and headed off into the main building. Miss Goodwitch turned to us and gestured for us to follow her.

She led us in the opposite direction the others went and entered a small wing of the extravagant building with basic sleeping arrangements and a shared bathroom.

"You will be sleeping here for tonight. I will send for you when the Headmaster is ready for you tomorrow morning." Without a second glance at us Goodwitch marched straight out the door.

* * *

**Fluttershy**

When I woke up, everybody was already up. I heard them all talking over near where Rarity slept last night but I could here a boy's voice among them.

I sat up and pulled my top back up over my shoulders and looked over to them. Just as I looked over, Pinkie Pie leant back in her seat giving me a clear view of, him.

He was the most handsome looking pony, sorry person, I had ever seen. His blond hair shone in the morning sun, his uniform fit his body in a way the showed off his toned body underneath. I normally wouldn't think such things but something about him made me weak at the knees.

"Oh hi there. My name's Jaune, and your friends told me your Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you."

My mind froze for several moments before I fully understood the situation. "Umm. H-Hi.. It's uh nice to meet you too." I murmured. Thankfully AJ Bailed me out.

"Don't worry partner, she's always shy. Back home she mostly hung around with critters in her free time."

"That's no problem, so I guess I better get going, breakfast is almost over and I really don't want to be late for Goodwitch's class again. It was nice meeting you all." He stood up and walked out the door, waving behind as he left. Just before he closed the door, our eyes met, I nearly fainted in an instant but he smiled warmly and went on out.

"Uhh Fluttershy, You okay there?" I shook my head and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sugar you've been starin' at that door for half a minute. Somethin' up?" Applejack chimed in from across the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking that's all. Nothing to worry about at all." I smiled, it was obviously fake but Rainbow Dash and the others shrugged and made our beds before we headed off for the Headmaster's office on the top floor.

While I was making my bed with the fresh sheets Jaune brought in for us Rainbow Dash came over and nudged me, harder than she realized I'm sure but it still hurt.

"You like Blond boy dontcha?" She smirked. I nodded hesitantly with my face blushing like crazy and busied myself with the task at hand. She turned and walked away giggling to herself and high fiving Applejack as she walked past.

As we all sat in front of the Headmaster of the school I couldn't help but fell nervous. His surprisingly calm demeanour and calculating eyes just made me squirm in my seat.

"So I understand you girls are in need of a place to stay while you figure out how to return to your own world." He stated after hearing our whole story. Not even stopping us to say how unbelievable it was that we were all Ponies and not Humans.

"Well in truth. Yes sir, we are." Twilight responded calmly.

"Then I would be glad to allow you accommodation in my school until you have found how to return home, I will assign members from Teams RWBY and JNPR to help you settle in seeing as you have met the full team RWBY and the leader of JNPR. Also, to help you while you are here, I would like you to attend class at my school. It would not do for you to be uneducated in this world during your time here. Good luck and goodbye." He picked up two paper files from his desk and gestured for us to leave the extravagant room.

"Well he was..."

"Eccentric?" Twilight finished for Rarity who was at a loss for words.

"Excuse me Girls but if you would follow me. Professor Ozpin would like me to take you to Teams RWBY and JNPR for you to get better acquainted with their members, especially the ones who will assisting you in settling in here." Goodwitch spoke from behind us. I got such a fright I leapt upwards and into the arms of the nearest person. Who happened to be Jaune... "Ah Mr. Arc, I see you are already here, would you mind escorting these ladies for me. I have much work to do.

"Not a problem Miss." He smiled. Oh his smile, I couldn't stop myself from staring. Thankfully he didn't notice me staring, Rainbow Dash did though.

"Say Fluttershy, you look pretty cosy in Mr. Arc's arms. Think you might enjoy it there."

Needless to say I leapt out of his arms apologizing profusely and not making eye contact at all costs. He just stood there chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head. "So I guess we should be going then right?" he asked before pointing behind him.

"It's lunchtime so everyone should be in the canteen that way. I'll show you the way."

The short trip there was filled with awkward silence and giggles from Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The other girls and Jaune had no idea what they were laughing about and didn't bother to ask.

**3rd person**

"Hey guys! I bought company." Jaune called out to his friends as he and the Six Ponies turned Humans approached. Turning the heads of not only his friends. But everyone in the canteen.

The hustle and bustle turned into awkward silence and staring. "probably shouldn't have shouted." Jaune murmured to himself. After a few more moments of excruciating silence, the room turned back to its noisy self. Nobody paying any mind to the newcomers.

"Nice one Ladykiller." Yang laughed when they all sat down at the table. Fluttershy staying as far from Jaune as possible without being on a different table.

"I suppose introductions are in order." Pyrrha suggested, the rest of her team nodding in agreement.

After Everybody had introduced themselves properly, Jaune spoke up for the first time in a while.

"I guess we should get to the matter at hand. Ozpin sent me the list of who should be paired with who for settling each one of you in." He gestured to the Equestrian visitors before taking out his scroll and reading out the list of names. "Twilight, You are with Blake. Applejack, Yang. Rainbow Dash, Ruby. Rarity is with Weiss. Pinkie pie is with.. Huh? Ren AND Nora? I guess there's a reason for that. And last but not least Fluttershy, You're with me."

"Well that settles it. As none of us have any more classes today and the weekend is starting I suggest we begin immediately." Weiss declared, pushing away her half eaten salad.

"First we got to get you all some weapons. No point in teaching you how to survive if you don't have anything to use." Ruby beamed. Her eyes gleaming at the thought of working on weapons for six different people.

"Well why don't we decide which weapon is best for each of our partners then?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Ruby deflated and sat down in her chair with a bored look on her face.

The group were broken from conversation by a loud scream followed by gunshots and loud snarling. They all ran to the scene to find Gummy trying to get past a clearly terrified student who held a handgun with an empty clip and bullet shells everywhere. Along with the bullets to go with them scattered around Gummy, bent out of shape and certainly not lodged in the ground.

She brought out another gun and opened fire again. Pinkie was about to throttle the girl for trying to hurt gummy but instead each bullet bounced harmlessly off his scaly hide and just served to annoy him. He saw Pinkie and crawled over to her, his purple eyes staring at her adoringly.

"Aww Gummy you are the best. Even though I told you to stay behind you came and found me!"

"What the hell is that!?" The girl demanded, about to fire again.

"This is Gummy. The apparently Bulletproof Alligator." Ruby stated. "Which means I no longer get to make armour for him." She got that bored look on her face again once she found out she wasn't going to be able to make Alligator battle armour.

"Well keep it under control then. A brute like that shouldn't be allowed in the school." She scoffed before storming off.

"So... Weapons?" Yang shrugged after a few moments.

"Agreed." Everyone, except Fluttershy and Pyrrha, who was feeling left out not having a partner to work with, spoke at once

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Drop a review if you want me to keep at the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Weapons

**Thanks for the support for the story. Sorry the chapter isn't as long as the last one but I plan on focusing on one thing per chapter mostly so there was nothing left to write about as far as weapons go. Hope you enjoy nonetheless **

**With Ruby and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash POV**

"So whatcha got in mind Ruby?" I asked as she zipped through the armoury from shelf to shelf.

"Well first we have to see what you can use. Then we have to make designs for your weapon. Then we have to build it." She stopped for half a second before running off and coming back with an ungodly sword that was bigger than me! "Why not start big?"

"That's a little too big. Don't you have anything... Smaller?"

"Right... How smaller?"

"Alot smaller.

After several failed attempts at weapons choices Ruby was running out of options."How about some guns?" She asked as she handed me a small black gun that had a brace for my arm. From Ruby's lecture on the way here about weapons. This was a Sub-machine gun and the brace was called a stock.

"I like it, but hows about two of them, one for each hand you know? Be way more awesome."

"Awesome idea! I'll get to work on the plans right away. What do you want to call them?" I thought for a few moments but after tossing aside many cheesy ideas I decided on something that would help me to remember home.

"The Wonderbolts."

"Sweet! Also, plans done." She smiled, holding out a surprisingly detailed drawing of something like what I was holding, without the stock and with grips for my hands so I don't drop them in a fight.

"How did you draw this so quickly?"

"Well when I said get to work. I really meant, find the drawings." She laughed nervously pointing to a crate full of drawings with _Ruby's stuff._ Written on the front.

"So when do we start?"

**Applejack**

"Well why'd you take me all the way out to a sparring ring in the gym. Ain't we s'posed to be looking for a weapon for me to use?"

"Well yeah we are but you look like your no stranger to a brawl. Those arms don't get that toned without some fights under your belt."

"Well you wouldn't be wrong there partner."

"Exactly, so I persuaded Johnny over there to spar with you." Yang winked at me, pointing to her breasts and nodding.

"My name's Noel, Yang."

"For the purpose of this exercise. You are Johnny. Now show Applejack what you got. Oh before I forget, AJ You can borrow my weapons for this. I think you'll like them." She tossed her gauntlets to me as I walked up to the ring having forgone my shirt in favour of my tank top so I could move more freely. "And begin!" Yang grabbed a bucket of popcorn and sat down on a stool by the ring, watching intently.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just cause your a girl. If your friends with Yang, your more lethal than an Ursa. I'm not taking chances." He declared proudly, approaching cautiously, his fists raised. On each of his arms were two long blades that looked like they could be extended and retracted.

"Whatever you say sugar." I shrugged before taking a step towards him and trying to activate Ember Celica. Only they wouldn't, no matter what I did they wouldn't open up. Leaving me weapon-less against an opponent who wasn't planning on giving me any breathing room.

He lunged for me with a vicious hook, when he swung his fist, the blade on that arm extended outwards. Threatening to cut straight through me. in the heat of the moment my body took over and I didn't even register what I was doing before I had even done it. I ducked under his swing, tossing him off balance. I drove my knee into his stomach as he bent over and dropped my elbow into his back, sending him lying to the ground with a cough.

"Can I have my babies back?" Yang laughed. "Guess you don't need em. I think I'll just take the easy route and make you some armoured fist guards and leg-guards.

**Fluttershy.**

The entire time I was with Jaune and Pyrrha I was fidgeting constantly. I was nervous here, even with my friends to begin with but with somebody I had never met and the boy I had a massive crush on despite having only met him that morning I could barely stop myself from trying to run away.

"So Fluttershy, what weapon did you have in mind?" Jaune asked kindly, looking through something on his "Scroll" I still didn't understand what they were but they seemed useful.

"Well I'm not actually much of a fighter so I don't think there is any point in me getting any weapon." I really didn't want to impose myself on these people for being so kind.

"Even something simple for self defence? What about a shortsword. Or maybe a hidden dagger?"

"What's a hidden dagger?" I felt so dumb asking because of the way he said it like it was an everyday thing.

"Well it's like a small knife that you hid up you sleeve in a mechanism that when you activate it the blade slides down and into your hand making it so you don't need an awkward sheath."

"If it's not too hard you to make I suppose that would be more than enough for me." I tried my best to talk to him normally but his smile made it so hard.

"It's no problem, I'll get to work. I'll be back as soon as I can." He left the room leaving me alone with Pyrrha. After a few minutes of Pyrrha staring at me I spoke up.

"Is something the matter? You're awfully quiet."

"Nothing at all. It's just you seem to fidget whenever Jaune talks to you." I sensed some hostility in her words and I was proven right moments later. "You have just met Jaune, if you think you can take him from me, dream on." She stood up and walked out of the room quickly not even glancing back at me. Pushing Rainbow Dash out of the way when she bumped into her.

"Jeez what's her problem. Hey what's up Fluttershy, something the matter, you don't look so good."

"No I'm fine, honestly."

"I know when you're lying Fluttershy, is it to do with Pyrrha? I'll deal with her if she's giving you a hard time you know?"

"I's just... She thinks I'm trying to take Jaune from her."

"So they're dating already?"

"Well she never said they were but I think that's what she meant when she said that." At that moment Jaune walked back in with a stick with several protrusions on the side that slid up and down.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash, you done with Ruby already? Can I take your hand Fluttershy? I need to measure for the handle of your dagger." I nodded slightly while pushing up my sleeve, trying not to stand up and run off in a nervous fit.

"Yeah she's working on my weapons right now. Say I got a question."

"Shoot." He replied casually. Clearly not noticing the fact that I was freaking out silently in my seat while he held my hand.

"You seeing anybody? Romantically I mean." She winked. Leaning back in her chair.

"Well I uhh no um not at the moment." He stammered, trying to focus on his work. "Why do you want to uhh know?"

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing, clutching her ribs as she nearly fell out of her seat. "I'm just messing with you pal, Alright Fluttershy, I gotta run. Have fun you two." She added with a subtle thumbs up in my direction.

"Your friends are in interesting bunch Fluttershy." He laughed while standing up, having finished measuring for the hidden dagger. "Where did Pyrrha go?"

"I don't know but she seemed in a hurry so it must have been important." I lied, hoping Jaune would believe me.

"Guess she's bored without a partner to work with and nobody to talk to now that everyone is busy. You wanna come watch me make the dagger? Better than you just sitting around here doing nothing."

"Sure. I'd like that." I smiled back, I stood up and pushed my top back up over my shoulders.

**Twilight**

The walk to one of the weapon workshops in the school was nearly entirely silent. How Blake could be so quiet was beyond me but I didn't feel it would be right to try and force her into conversation.

When we finally got the workshop, Blake plucked several things off the weapon racks, occasionally glancing back over to me and looking me up and down.

After she had gathered quite a lot of weapons, she layed them all down in order on one of the tables.

She explained what each one was and what kind of fighting style was involved with them when she saw that I wasn't even moving to touch any of them.

"The first one is a longsword. It's a light offensive weapon with a long reach. You would mostly use that in small groups or one on one while using a shield.

The second is a conversion staff. Each head is modular. Meaning you can interchange the weapons on each side. It's a good all round weapon because o its long reach and tough build

Thirdly is an axe, they are mostly offensive weapons but with slight modifications can be good defensive weapons. Not much else to it really." She went back to silence after explaining all three weapons. All three of them looked like they were made for me, I guess she had a good eye because each of the three were easy to hold and swing about when I picked them up.

But the one that I felt most at ease with was the staff. It just felt sturdier than the others and the fact that t was good defensively also made it ideal. "I guess I'll take the staff."

"That one is just a training spear, I'll have to make you your own one myself, with your input of course. I'll get some paper and we can get to work on designs for the spear head." She spoke in a monotone voice that made her seem disinterested.

We worked in silence for quite a while, only exchanging small talk when necessary after I made a rough sketch of what I wanted for each head and Blake went about modifying it to be suitable for the staff.

When we had finished we had the designs for my spear head. It was long and curved with a round section cut into the back of the blade for catching weapons when blocking and disarming enemies. The head was built into a chain in the main body of the spear so at the push of a button I could fire the blade out and swing it to attack. Blake had the idea for that part.

"I'll get to work on this straight away. If you want you can wait around or head to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I'm sure of of your friends will be there already. Probably Ruby's partner if I know Ruby like I think I do. Rainbow Dash was her name?"

"Yeah that's her name but if it's all the same, I'll wait around. I'd like to be able to help if you need any."

"That's fine by me. I'll let you know if I need help."

**Pinkie Pie.**

"So Pinkie what kind of weapon do you want?" Nora shouted with glee as she bounced up and down on the spot.

"Back home I had a party cannon that I used once or twice to fight, so a cannon!" I replied while matching her jump for jump. Ren just stood to the side with a blank look on his face.

"Okay!" Nora shouted before running off and sorting through several gun cases. "How about this?" She handed me a huge revolver (Nora and Ren explain all about weapons on the way over) I pointed it at the target in the shooting range and held the gun in one hand. Ren moved to stop me from holding it like that but before he could I fired off several shots.

Each shot echoed through the room, nearly deafening us. But rather than recoil like the gun was supposed to it was held in the same position I had it in the first place. Ren was completely stunned but Nora high fived me and waited for a response.

"Do you have anything bigger?"

"Coming right up." Nora came back carrying a huge Rocket Launcher. "How's this?"

I took the Launcher happily and aimed for the targets. Ren, who seemed to be there just to make sure we didn't destroy the place, put his fingers in his ears and flinched away.

As soon as I fired off the Launcher I knew I had found my weapon. The rocket flew straight for the dummy and upon impact obliterated it, leaving nothing but burning bits of training dummy. Gummy snapped his jaws happily and went to work gnawing on the not burning pieces.

"Can you make the two weapons into one?" I asked with a broad smile. Ren only groaned and put out the fire quickly before it got out of control.

"So have the six chambers of the revolver built into the Launcher but instead of bullets they're rockets?"

"Exactly! Also can we have a second smaller barrel that only shoots confetti?"

"Sure can! Let's go!" Nora and I ran off to the workshop, bypassing Twilight and Blake as we ran past. Ren struggling to catch up to us as he sprinted towards our destination. Wherever that was.

**Rarity**

Weiss and I had long decided what weapon I would use. After having seen her use her Rapier with such grace in the forest I had wanted to have my ever since.

We assembled the Dust Rapier fairly quickly using pre made parts supplied by her fathers company to Beacon. When we had the finished product it looked very bland and didn't look nearly as appealing as Weiss'

"Don't worry about your Rapier not being very decorative. We'll just go through the basic movements and stances to make sure your weapon suits you before we decorate it to your liking. That way, should it not suit you, we will not have wasted any parts."

"Simply brilliant idea. So how should we begin?"

After about an hour of hard work, I had finally got a sense of the basics of using a Rapier. Weiss had nearly lost her patience several times but once I explained that I was still getting used to my new body she calmed down. Once or twice we heard explosions from the workshop that Twilight and Pinkie had gone into, they must have been caused by Pinkie. There was no way Twilight would cause such large scale damage.

"I think we have your weapon. I suppose we should disassemble it to engrave it." She placed her own Rapier back in place on her waist and set to work taking my own apart.

In next to no time at all Weiss had taken my weapon apart and had placed the parts into a machine with a screen that displayed all of the parts.

"Now all you need to do is take this pen and draw the designs you want onto your weapon parts. Remember to take you time."

"Back home I owned a boutique. This should not be too hard a task for me, it is like drawing up designs for a decidedly complicated dress with many oddly shaped sections. This will be no trouble whatsoever."

"If you say so Rarity. I will be in the next room practising, call me if you need me. I will be more than happy to assist should you need it." Once she left the room I set to work on the screen making rough designs that I would work into the metal.

**Thanks for reading. Once again review if you would like me to keep uploading as I have written a few chapters ahead already. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Love

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad to see your liking the story as much as I am writing it.**

**Fluttershy**

By the end of the week all of us had gotten our weapons. And after a few more weeks we were somewhat well trained in using them, Jaune had opted to use a slightly longer blade than originally intended for my dagger so it was more practical if I ever needed to actually fight. Jaune was still trying to get me to come out of my shell. Which meant I was spending way more time than Pyrrha was comfortable with. In fact just before our first class of the week she threatened me again.

"Listen to me right now. If I see you getting too close to Jaune I will deal with you myself. I know that you have to be around him alot because you're partners but I swear..." She let her threat hang in the air and walked into class with her normal smile on her face as she went up to Jaune and sat closer than necessary.

"Hey Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said softly as she came to stand beside me. "She still giving you a hard time? Listen if you want me or any of us to talk to her let us know okay? She has no right to make you feel like that."

I nodded slowly, not looking at Rainbow Dash. Without a single word I walked into the class and made my way to the far end of the class, away from Pyrrha and Jaune. Or I would have if he had not seen me and called me over to him.

I sat down on the opposite side of him from Pyrrha and kept my head down.

"Seeing as you still don't know all that much about Grimm and Port's lesson today is probably going to be him babbling about himself, I'll let you look into my textbook and I'll talk you through it. We're too far back for him to hear anyway so it'll be fine." I gave him the best smile I could manage while he slid his book in between us on the desk and moved closer to me so he could help me.

During my own personal class from Jaune I heard many people whispering between themselves.

_Doesn't that guy already have a girlfriend? _

_No I heard it's a fairly one sided crush, how he isn't dating Pyrrha already is beyond me._

_If she's so shy why is her hair bright freaking pink?_

_10 Lien says they're not actually studying the textbook but actually making date plans._

I tried my best to ignore them but one comment stuck in my head. One sided crush._' That must mean he doesn't like Pyrrha. Right?_

"And that students is how you fight off a pack of Ursa using only a branch and a knife!" The Professor exclaimed just as a bell signalled for class to end.

"Huh? He actually babbled on about something useful for once?" Jaune asked in confusion as the class ended. "It'll be fine. It probably wont apply to me anyway. Better that I help you out right Fluttershy?"

I looked up at Jaune and his broad smile and couldn't help but smile myself. "Only if you really want to."

"Of course I do. You may be quiet but your really interesting, your fun to be around. I don't want you getting hurt because I was too busy listening to an old man..." He turned to Ren who was struggling to contain the infinite energy of Pinkie and Nora. "Hey Ren! I'll see you after the free period I got something to do first. Let Pyrrha know" Ren only nodded in response.

Jaune led me out through the halls and into a huge garden with flowers everywhere and tiny critters running around happily. "I thought you might like this place seeing as you said you had so many animal friends back home."

"It's beautiful Jaune." I said happily. Nowhere near as quiet as I normally was. He must have noticed I wasn't as quiet because when I turned to him he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Guess you like it then huh?" I nodded happily and smiled when a bird landed on my hand and chirped for a bit before flying off. Jaune was almost shocked to see something normally terrified of people fly over and sit on my arm.

I turned to walk further but tripped I turned my head to the side to avoid breaking my nose succeeding only in slamming the side of my face into the ground. In an instant Jaune was helping me up and making sure I wasn't hurt. "Are you okay Fluttershy?" I nodded quickly, biting back tears as I felt blood trickle down my cheek from a small cut under my eye. I went to put my hand over it but Jaune stopped me before I could. "No don't touch it, there's dirt around it and if you get any in it'll just get worse. I'll be back in one second."

He ran off over to a small pool and dipped his hand in it. He rushed back over and dabbed around the cut washing away blood and dirt alike. Once it was clean he placed his hand on my cheek and closed his eyes. I was blushing profusely but when his hand started to glow, a warm feeling flowed into my cheek and I felt the cut healing.

He opened his eyes and took his hand away. Wiping the arm of his hoodie to get rid of the dirt on it. I went to wipe away the rest of the dirt with my sleeve but he pushed his hoodie sleeve down over his hand and wiped it away for me.

"Your top would get ruined if you got dirt on it, my hoodie's black so you wouldn't notice any stains."

"Thank you for the help Jaune." I replied softly, wiping away the tears that almost came to the surface.

He grinned again but his smile slowly faded the longer we held eye contact. Unconsciously I moved my head closer to his while he did the very same. MY heart was hammering in my chest but I steeled myself. Willing myself to stay calm. I closed my eyes but just before we kissed I heard Rarity shouting for Weiss.

We pulled back from each other quickly. Blushing like mad and pretending like we weren't just about to kiss. "Ah Fluttershy! You haven't seen Weiss anywhere have you? She told me she would show me how to use Dust with my Rapier today, or at least give me the basic run through of dust. What are on doing on the ground?"

"Oh I just fell, Jaune was checking I was alright is all. I'm sorry I haven't seen her since class."

"That's quite alright dear. I'll be off now. I wouldn't spend too long out here, class starts again in about fifteen minutes."

After Rarity left Jaune and I sat in silence for a few minutes. We heard a warning bell in the distance letting us know class was about to start. I saw Applejack in the distance sparring with Yang and went to go to them. Before I did though I took a deep breath and quickly turned to Jaune and kissed him on the cheek. Without looking back I ran towards AJ and Yang, neither of which noticed me run up behind them.

"Oh hey there Sugarcube, where's Jaune at? Ain't he s'posed to be helping you?"

"He was but he had to run to the restroom I saw you two and ran on ahead because I didn't want to be late."

* * *

"Well that's not a problem at all right Applejack?" Applejack nodded in response and threw her arm around my shoulders while we walked. "So Fluttershy. You nearly got a bit of action there." I froze. Yang and Applejack had seen the whole thing and with Applejack's grip on my shoulders there was no escape.

**Rainbow Dash**

I somehow managed to be the first one to my second class of the day. Meaning I had to make small talk with the teacher until somebody else decided to turn up.

Just as I was about to fake sick and run away from the teacher. Pyrrha decided to walk on in. I waved to her with a look on my face that could only mean _I want a word_. The teacher took my waving as saying hello to a new friend and I escaped with no self inflicted head injuries.

"So Pyrrha, your not feeling left out with none of us ponies to help out right?"

"No of course not, I would be more than happy to help you even if I am not any of your partners.

"Well one thing you could do is try and pay attention to the people around you." Pyrrha looked at me confused at my words. "you don't get what I'm saying do you?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Fluttershy has been my friend since we were fillies. She likes Jaune, you like Jaune. If you payed attention to people around you, you would notice that people, including Jaune. Know about you liking him."

"She just met him, I'm his partner. I've known and liked him for months now. I'm famous and she's a nobody wh-" Her vicious tirade was cut short by Jaune walking in, without Fluttershy and he was dazed. "Hi Jaune!"

Jaune payed no heed to Pyrrha and instead walked to a seat at the very front of the class. In front of my seat actually. I left Pyrrha without saying a word and sat down behind Jaune. "Hey Jaune. Where's Fluttershy?"

"Who? Oh right yeah sorry. I'm kinda confused right now. I'm not sure actually, I last saw her with Yang and Applejack"

"How so?"

"You wont tell Pyrrha right?"

"Promise."

"Fluttershy and I almost kissed."

"Damn son. You really are a lady killer." I laughed quietly, I could feel Pyrrha glaring at me from behind but I ignored her. "And I guess you both played equal part in that?"

"What?! Of course. I'm not like that!" He exclaimed quietly, trying not to let Pyrrha hear.

"I know you're not. But how come you don't want Pyrrha to know?"

"It's because she likes me Like alot. I like her too but only as a friend. I've never gone out with anybody before and most people would jump at the chance to date Pyrrha but I want my first relationship to mean something. Not just be about dating a girl for the sake of dating her.

"I know what you mean. Or at least I know where your coming from. That's how I wanted my first relationship to be too. But about Pyrrha lately she's been laying into Fluttershy with threats about you and her getting too close. Either you tell her that you found out about em, not from me mind you, or you grow a pair and tell her she's just a friend. And don't worry, your secrets safe with me. And Applejack and Yang."

"I'll talk to Pyrrha after class Rainbow Dash. Don't tell them please." Jaune begged me with a fake smile on his face. Trying to hide the true nature of the conversation from the jealous onlooker.

"They already told me about it, they saw everything, from Fluttershy falling over to her kissing you on the cheek." Jaune hid his blush and punched my lightly on the arm before turning to face the teacher now that the rest of the class was filing in.

Ruby zipped to her seat beside me with oil on her face. She dropped The Wonderbolts on the desk in front of us and smiled. Since I got them, Ruby and I had made several modifications many of which were unnecessary but we did em anyway.

"I fixed the problem with the recoil making the guns nearly hitting you in the face. Now only if you hold fire for too long will they fly into your face."

"Nice one Rubes. Good thing I've gotten used to firing in shor-" The teacher coughed loudly at the front drawing our attention to him

"Miss Rainbow. Can you please pay attention, from what I understand neither you or any of the other five transfer students have their Aura unlocked so this is a vital lesson for you."

"Sorry sir."

I tried my best to pay attention for the rest of the class and actually managed to learn quite a bit about Aura and Semblances. Thankfully he was doing a review class or I, along with all my other friends from back home would have been lost.

After the class Pyrrha made a beeline for Jaune, fussing over him. Saying all sorts of things like she was worried he was hurt because he didn't hear her say hi on the way into class. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the courtyard with Ruby to see if I could unlock my Aura myself or if she would have to do it herself.

**Fluttershy**

While Pyrrha fussed about Jaune I walked several paces behind them, After Applejack's pep talk, which involved me being embarrassed by conflicting advice from both Yang and Applejack, earlier I decided to take her advice and just outright tell Jaune how I feel. After all he did move to kiss me too. I could Jaune and Pyrrha talking in hushed voices while walking ahead of me but I assumed that they were just talking about stuff to do with their team.

"-shy, Fluttershy." Jaune's voice made it's way into my head. I leapt in fright but giggled when I realized I had spaced out and walked past where we were supposed to be heading. "Where are you going?"

I racked my brain thinking for a good excuse but once I saw Pyrrha was nowhere around us the thought came to me. "I was just heading back to the garden, we do have lunch now and I was hoping to see if I could talk to the critters out there."

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that. Bur if that's where your going, you might want to go left, that way is the teacher's lounge."

"Oops. Scatterbrained." I laughed nervously,_ Okay here goes_ "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come out there too?"

"Me? Uhh yeah sure thing. I'll see you out there. I'm just going to grab something in the cafeteria. You want me to grab you something or do you want to go there first?"

"Sure, I'll come too, I'm not too sure what I'd like. We can go to the garden after though right?"

"Of course we can." He patted me on the shoulder, just as the same shoulder on my top fell down. Making us both freeze at the sudden contact. He quickly pulled his hand away and gestured for us to keep walking.

At the line for the lunch buffet I looked around and saw several people staring at Jaune and I. Jaune most have seen them too because he kept checking his scroll retedning not to car about all the hushed whispers.

I ordered a simple salad after not seeing much of anything I was familiar with while Jaune ordered a sandwich with more toppings than I could count.

We sat on a bench in the garden in relative silence, simply enjoying our lunches and each others company. When I finished my salad I sat quietly, waiting for Jaune to finish his sandwich. I could hear the sounds of Weiss and Rarity sparring a little ways away but I wouldn't let that stop me.

"Jaune I-"

"Fluttershy-"

"Oh sorry you go first." I said to Jaune happily. I could wait to say what I wanted to say.

"No please you first." Darn it...

"Okay, here goes." I took a deep breath. "I know I've only known you for a few weeks and in that time we've become close friends. I can't thank you enough for helping me learn about your world I really can't. Even since I met you I've been attracted to you. Even more so now after everything but what I'm trying to say is. I like you alot, so much more than as friends." Jaune shuffled in his seat and let out a nervous chuckle as if he was trying to play off a joke but when he realized I wasn't joking he did a double take.

"Wait, you're not joking? Not trying to make a fool out of me or anything. You actually like me?" I nodded hesitantly. "Why? Why would you like somebody like me? I'm just a clumsy idiot who can barely fight even with the simplest weapon imaginable!"

"I don't care about that Jaune. I care about you being funny, kind and generous. You gave up your free time willingly just to help me and ignored all the snickering behind our backs and pretended nothing was wrong for my sake even when it was obvious the rumours were bugging you."

"I don't know what to say Fluttershy. You're the first girl who I've liked who's actually liked me back."

"You like me too?"

"Yeah. Alot." he replied, not looking my way. I still don't know what came over me but what I did next. I don't regret in any way.

I put my hands around his neck and before he could say anything pulled him close and kissed him. It didn't last long but it was breathtaking. We broke away before the kiss could go too far, I don't think either of us were comfortable with that at that point.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked into Jaune's eyes and become entranced. Neither of us blinking. Of course Pinkie would come along.

"Hey guys! OH are you having a staring contest? Can I join in? Okay threetwoonego!" She yelled before staring intently into thin air between Jaune and myself. We looked between us awkwardly but Ren came along shortly with Nora on his back.

"Pinkie Pie! Can you not interrupt them. I'm sure they were busy." Ren directed that comment at Jaune while nodding at our joint hands.

Jaune didn't let go of my hands and instead thought of an alibi faster than I ever could have. "Get your mind out of the gutter dude. You been reading Blake's books again?" Ren only shrugged in response. "I was actually just about to unlock Fluttershy's Aura if you must know."

"Then why isn't your Aura flared?" Ren replied smugly.

"I was talking her through the motions so she wouldn't get nervous. She wasn't sure about how it would happen." I nodded to confirm. Hoping Ren would believe Jaune's story.

"Oohhh that sounds like fun. Do me Ren! Do me!" Pinkie exclaimed while jumping up and down in from of Ren who only watched as she bounced repeatedly.

"Sure. Let's just go report that Gummy broke yet another workstation and I'll do it."

"YAY!"

"Nora's pretty quiet Ren." Jaune observed, Looking at Nora who was slouched over on Ren's back

"Pinkie made cupcakes. She got a huge buzz off them while we were fine tuning Pinkie's Launcher when she collapsed in the biggest sugar crash I have ever seen."

"Then why isn't Pinkie on a sugar crash?" Jaune asked as he watched Pinkie jump up and down while hopping around in circles.

"Pinkie eats so many cakes and sweet treats that she can't sugar crash at this point. She's built up an immunity." I put my two-bits worth in giving both Jaune and Ren a laugh.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Ren shook his head and whistled as if he was calling a dog. Pinkie instantly zipped to his side saluting like she was addressing a military officer. "Don't ask why or how that works. It just does."

I waved to Pinkie as she bounced off behind Ren, poking Nora with a stick trying to get her to wake up. "Sometimes I wonder how he can deal with Nora. Now I wonder how he can deal with both those girls."

"I think he's a good influence on them. I don't know how but I think his presence simply keeps them calm. Back home Pinkie would bounce all around the place. Once she even made a bunch of clones of herself and that brought havoc wherever they went."

"How is that even possible?"

"I still don't fully know." I giggled. My fingers intertwined with Jaune's "Do you think maybe you should unlock my Aura? That way it's a believable story."

"Uhh yeah sure. You don't mind me not wanting to tell him right? I mean, your the first girl I've ever kissed and I didn't want to just outright say it straight after we had to Ren."

"That's the same reason I played along." I pecked him on the cheek and smiled. "But before we start I wanted to ask. What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry you don't have to answer that, it's a silly question."

"No please tell me what you meant."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I know we just kissed and that was my first kiss and I wanted to know if you wanted a relationship with me or is it anything else you wanted." I exhaled sharply. It wasn't often that I spoke out like that and I almost always regret it afterwards. "But you don't have to answer or anything..."

"Oh right I uhh... Well I don't know abut you but I was hoping that we could go out?"

"I'd really like that Jaune." He grinned happily and leant in towards me. I saw he was going for another kiss I brushed my hair out of face and planted my lips against his. After a few moments he wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. When we broke apart I tried and failed to catch my breath my heart was beating to fast.

I looked down and saw my position, somehow I had ended up sitting in Jaune's lap with my arms around his neck, his around my waist. Rather than freak out I snuggled closer to him and sighed happily. A sound rang from Jaune's hoodie pocket, he pulled out his scroll and read a message that was sent to him.

_That sure didn't look like unlocking her Aura :P ;)_

_-Nora_

"I can't believe she spied on us." Jaune said exasperatedly. After replying asking her not to tell anybody just yet he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "I'm really happy I met you Fluttershy, I don't care that your not even from this world. I'm glad you're here with me right now."

I felt a pang in my chest hearing his words. I had been so caught up in life here that I nearly lost sight of the fact that we would have to go home soon. I decided to push that thought away for the time being and just enjoy the moment. "I am too Jaune." I pulled my arms away from around his neck and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I am too."

**Hope you enjoyed reading, once again drop a review if you want tthe story to continue onwards and prepare for an even longer chapter or two on the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Aura and Battles.

**Rainbow Dash**

When Ruby unlocked my aura it was the coolest thing ever! First I started glowing in a bunch of different colours just like a rainbow then all of a sudden. Blue wings sprouted from the back of my jacket. The whole event lasted longer than Ruby had even seen before. Naturally she recorded the whole thing. That's how I know she wasn't lying about the wings. Which sadly went away after my Aura faded.

"That was Awesome!"

"I know right! I bet your semblance is flight! Oh that would be so cool." Ruby shouted with glee. "We would be the badassest people ever! My speed, your flight, it would be magnificent!"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now" She grinned madly. She noticed Fluttershy and Jaune walking along together. In Fluttershy's arms was a small white rabbit not unlike Angel from back home. "Let's go say hi!" Before I could stop her, Ruby had burst into a shower of Rose petals and dashed over to them leaving me behind. I wasn't about to try and fly just in case I fell flat on my face and embarrassed myself. _I'll try that when nobody's looking. _I thought before jogging over.

"Hey Fluttershy, what's with the bunny?"

"Hello Rainbow Dash. Jaune unlocked my Aura a few minutes ago. It turns out that my semblance is just like the ability that got me my cutie mark. I can talk to animals. This little guy just came up to me when I tried to talk to him and wont leave my side."

"What a coincidence. I just unlocked Rainbow Dash's Aura. I took a video if you want to see." She showed them the video while I stood looking as heroic as possible. They kept looking from me to the video constantly for the full half minute.

"That was awesome Rainbow Dash. I've never seen anything like it." Jaune was at a loss for words. Which wasn't surprising, it was pretty cool.

"Excuse me you four. Can you please make your way to class. I will be pitting you two and your other four friends, I trust your partners have been training you sufficiently?"

"They sure have!" I shouted confidently. Fluttershy. looked like she was about to have a nervous fit but after a quick, and very hushed, pep talk from Jaune she nodded firmly and the four of us headed to the arena. Chatting about who would face who.

**Pinkie**

I was first up for a fight that day. Funnily enough though, when Ren went to unlock my Aura he found it had already been unlocked. He assumed that was why I was able to hold the massive revolver one handed and not get any recoil from it, he guessed my semblance had something to do with physical strength or endurance.. These people were pros so I had to be on my game to take them down. Since I first got the party cannon, I found a way to make it collapsible, into a fairly large and round handbag with two flat sides. It was adorable!

When Professor Goodwitch called my name out I was both ecstatic and nervous. I really wanted to impress Ren and no it's not like I had a crush on him or anything. I just looked up to him, he was so cool! I had no idea who Onyx Reed was until I saw her walk onto the arena across from me. It was the girl who tried to kill Gummy. (Really Writer? That was so predictable. _Shut up Pinkie, it helps for story progression_)

She grinned viscously at me, she wore a leather top and pants that had knives all over her body. In both hands was a pistol. She almost burst out laughing when she saw that I didn't have any weapons on me. Until I unzipped the bag and the Party Cannon unfolded and extended into his entire glory. She swallowed nervously when she saw the sheer size of the Launcher.

Goodwitch signalled for the match to start and like a coiled spring Onyx flew forwards directly for me. She had sheathed her pistols and instead held two long knives in each hand. I had no way of aiming for her because she was moving too quickly so I did the first thing that came to my mind. Rocket Jump. I had played enough "Video Games" With Ren and Nora to know that this was totally possible.

I fired straight at the ground making everyone in the arena shout in fright. Thinking I had just blown myself to smithereens. Before their very eyes I shot up out of the plume of fire doing somersaults and giggling. What? It was fun! I righted myself and aimed carefully. Onyx was coughing from the smoke and still hadn't realized I was above her.

I fired three shots in quick succession, the first shot was a direct hit and sent her sprawling across the ground. The second and third hit near enough for her to feel the sting. I landed safely and glanced at the big screen to see Onyx's health was well into the red zone and mine was only yellow. Note to self, Rocket Jumps hurt even if I don't feel it.

"WOOHOO!" I cheered. Pointing the Party Cannon into the air, spinning around in circles. Everyone except my friends hit the deck but instead of firing another rocket I shot off my confetti streams, covering the arena floor.

Miss Goodwitch declared the match victory to me and decided to ruin the party by using a spell to burn up all of the confetti and blowing it away with another. I skipped off happily back to Ren and Nora. The latter of which was cheering her head off. Ren smiled and nodded before looking back to watch the next match.

Weiss and Rarity leaned over with incredulous looks on their faces. "How in the name of Celestia did you do that?" Rarity asked.

"Simple. I just fought like I was trying to have fun, which I was." The two slumped and went back to their ladylike seating positions. They were so similar it was almost scary.

**Applejack**

I took my place across the arena from Johnny. Sorry, Noel. He looked pretty angry and it looked like he modified his weapons to work like Yang's and his. Meaning he could shoot and when he punched both the blades would extend and the shotguns would fire. I had a feeling this would not be as easy as Pinkie's fight no sir.

We approached each other cautiously. This time I was armed and him, even more so. Rather than let him take the first attack and tested the waters with a quick jab, he easily blocked and countered with his own series of punches. Thankfully Yang had made me focus on dodging attacks or I would have been skewered once or twice. Yang had activated my Aura but there was no sign of any semblance so I was forced to fight with my wits.

_Focus AJ, you've beaten him before just do it again_

I managed to get a hook past his guard and he sure felt the hit. His jaw nearly came out of his socket upon impact. He lost balance and retreated backwards quickly. Stumbling as he went. I could see his shaking his head trying to get focused again. Giving him a fair chance I let him recover.

He took this as a sign of weakness and lunged again. We traded blows. Him trying to dodge instead of block after I bent the metal of his chest-plate and set him backwards couching and spluttering. What was confusing though was his chest-plate made a ringing noise. Like a tuning fork or something after you hit it. I was lost in thought I ended up taking a direct hit from one of his shotgun slugs, right in the stomach. Winding me and knocking me back a pretty big distance.

I ran towards him once I had recovered. He tried to slash downwards with his arm blades, at the last moment I brought up one of my arms and deflected the blow making him lose balance. Just like last time. I kneed him straight in the stomach again knocking him to his knees with another ringing sound as I hit his armour. _Surely his armour isn't that hollow? _I finished the fight by dropping down and punching him in the back, slamming him into the ground.

I got to my feet and glanced up at the Aura meters, mine was almost in the red but his was still ahead of mine. _Darn armour_ I didn't even know what hit me until I was on the ground Groaning in pain and Noel was standing shakily with his gauntlets smoking from the shot.

"Winner. Noel Fisher"

**Rarity**

After we helped Applejack of the arena floor I took my place against a brute of a man carrying a mace. I was confident enough in my skills to be at least able to stay out of his range.

_Okay Rarity, remember what Weiss said. Chest out, head up, foot forward._

I raised Opal, my rapier, and once the match started he charge full speed towards me. I activated the dust in my rapier and sent a few streams of fire towards my opponent. His armour deflected the fire easily enough though so his charge was unimpeded.

I dodged out of the way and struck his side with Opal, activating the lightening dust. The energy sparking his armour and stunning him long enough for me to slash quickly upwards and cut his arm. He whirled around trying to crush my head. I rolled backwards and froze the leg he had his weight focused on in his turn. He last balance when his foot twisted as much as it could. A sickening snap was heard and Professor Goodwitch called the match, tending to the Brute. I stumbled back to my seat sickened with what I had done to him, none of people actually from this world were though.

"Nice one Rarity! Did you really have to break leg though?" Yang asked with a laugh. I heard a sad whine come from Nora.

"Why does she get to break his legs?" She pleaded with Ren. _I wont even ask_.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't expect to use that much dust, I planned for the ice to break as he fell. Not hold like it did."

"What are you talking about? Your dust reserves are completely full." Weiss stated looking at Opal's chambers in the hilt.

"Beg pardon?" I was surprised to see that my dust levels hadn't changed at all.

"Hold on. Ignite your sword for my please." I obliged Weiss and lit my sword. She carefully examined my Dust levels but as the burn continued on her eyes got wider and wider. "How is this possible?! Your dust levels aren't changing at all, it's glowing like it's being used but the levels aren't changing."

"Maybe her semblance makes it so she doesn't use up Dust? It's a pretty odd concept but Rarity always had an affinity for jewels and gems so it's not really surprising seeing as Fluttershy's semblance is communicating with animals, Pinkie's semblance defies all laws of physics. Which is basically Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash's could possibly be flight. All of our discerning traits from back home" Twilight offered as she made sure her spear was in good condition for her fight.

**Twilight**

I walked calmly onto the stage and took up the stance Blake showed me, her weapon choice might not suggest it but she was very knowledgeable in using weapons like mine. As for Rarity, well her mentor couldn't be a better one.

My opponent was not much smaller than I was but held twin longswords. Meaning she could block with one sword and attack with another. A deadly combo.

When the match started he vanished into thin air. I heard light footsteps from different directions constantly. I felt a sharp blow at my left leg but when I slashed towards the source I met no resistance and nearly fell over thanks to the cut on my leg, which had started bleeding even with my Aura protecting me.

I felt another slash against my side, I dropped to one knee, crying out in pain. Thanks to my little ruse he got cocky and went to take another slash. From the same place. I heard the whistling of the blade and knew I had one chance. I flicked the bottom of my spear backwards hooking it behind his legs and knocking him down. I rolled forwards and slammed the base of my spear into the arena floor to stop my slide when I came to my feet. Without any warning, a bolt of purple lightening shot from my spear head and illuminated the entire arena in a blinding light. My opponents shadow became clear just feet from myself. From his shadow he looked like he was shielding his eyes from the light.

I kicked into action and hooked the back of my blade behind his legs and yanked forwards. He fell hard on his back knocking the wind out of him and removing his invisibility. Not wanting to hurt him too badly, despite bleeding from two places, so I slammed the end of my spear into the side of his head knocking him out.

_That's funny why don't the cuts hurt?_ Was the first thing going through my head before I really felt the pain. I collapsed to the ground screaming in agony as my clothes continued to soak with blood.

The last thing I remembered was a rainbow flying towards me.

**Rainbow Dash**

Hearing Twilight scream like that made me sick. Before anybody else could make a move for her I had vaulted the rail in front of me and jumped over the side of the over hang, it wasn't very high up but it looked cool, Before I hit the ground I felt the same wings from before sprout from my back again. Remembering how to fly like it was only yesterday I shot across the arena, scooped twilight up in my arms just as she passes out. I fly as fast and as hard as I can across the arena and through the open doors of the on site infirmary. From watching previous matches. This was used on more then one occasion.

After the nurse made sure twilight was stable she told me that I should leave her to get her rest as her Aura would heal her damages before the end of the day.

Seeing as I was scheduled for the next match I flew out and took my place, I folded my wings down and sadly I felt them fade away in a rainbow glow. My opponent was a rabbit faunus who I had seen around the school on a few occasions. She seemed alot like Fluttershy so I almost felt bad about hurting her.

I was surprised when she sent a barrage of spells faster than Twilight and Weiss combined could manage towards me. I rolled out of the way and drew both of the Wonderbolts instead of the one I already had in my hand.

I recovered from the roll and opened fire. Ruby wasn't kidding when she said she reduced the recoil. I was nearly able to burn through half a clip without any recoil. Sadly only a few shots made contact. I had to sacrifice some serious damage to use two guns with low recoil but the accuracy was worth it.

Once again barrage of spells. Dodge return fire. And again and again. Eventually I realized that if I didn't do something fast I was going to run out of ammo. I feinted a dodge. She followed by launching the spells at where she thought I was going to be but instead I ran forwards and leaped out of the way of an icicle spear launched my way. I managed to activate my wings again and by a hairs breath missed getting skewered by more ice. I finally reached Velvet and tackled her to the ground knocking her weapon away leaving her with no defence.

We grappled on the ground trading punches. Her nearly overpowering me because I was so much smaller than her but I managed to kick her back away from me and open fire into her exposed stomach, her Aura soaked up the hail of lead and Goodwitch signalled the end of the match.

**Fluttershy.**

My heart was in my mouth while I waited for my opponent. When she came onto the field I felt like running away. I shakily slid my dagger down and into my hand and held it as Jaune showed me. Tight grip, enough room on the hilt to manoeuvre the knife when attacking and mid arms length away from my body with my body behind my sword arm. I could tell the girl felt sorry for me so she retracted the vicious looking spikes on her club. Meaning I only had a very large blunt weapon to deal with. Yay.

I looked to Jaune hoping for some encouragement. He smiled kindly and gave me a thumbs up. Rainbow Dash didn't notice I wasn't looking at her but actually Jaune behind her and gave me a thumbs up too. Double the encouragement than what I was looking for.

The match began and the girl swung her club around her head. She let go and a chain from the base of the club connected to her wrist leaving the weapon to fly towards me. I dived out of the way and almost landed flat on my face if I hadn't remembered what Jaune taught me and rolled to my feet.

I almost didn't notice the club coming straight for me and ducked just in time to avoid getting my head caved in. On reflex I cut upwards with my knife. I felt it make contact and the girl fell backwards. Her jacket had a big cut running from her hip to her ribs that showed red skin underneath.

"How the hell did that tiny little Dagger cut through my steel silk!" She exclaimed. Looking down at her tattered jacket. "Your in for it now."

I didn't even see her move when I felt a huge blow to my ribs knocking my sidewards. I heard the crowd flinch when I hit the ground. Everyone except Jaune and my pony friends was watching intently. They were cringing as I got thrashed.

I rolled away from a series of savage blows aimed at my head. I slashed madly when she crouched over me. Somehow I managed to cut her a few more times dipping her Aura a little. Nowhere near as much damage that she had done to me.

I scrambled to my feet and turned to face her but I was met with her club slamming into the side of my head knocking me to the ground.

I heard a buzzer signal the end of the match but an armoured boot caught my stomach. "Miss Norse! That is enough!"

"Not my fault this little weakling managed to fake her way into this place. She wont survive to graduation." She spat at the ground next to me and stalked off.

I could barely see from the impact but when the little Aura I had left kicked in and cleared my vision I saw Miss Goodwitch hurrying over to me. I stood up shakily and held my hand up to let her know I was alright. I walked glumly back to my seat beside Jaune knowing full well that she was right. I was weak. I can't fight and I wont survive here.

My mind wanders to all the things people around me have done while I've been cowardly and useless. Applejack tackling the Beowolf in the forest. Rainbow Dash guarding us when she couldn't wake us when we first arrived. Pinkie trying to attack Onyx even though she didn't have a weapon back when Onyx tried to kill Gummy. I couldn't stop the tears welling up in my eyes and instead of going to my seat I burst into tears and ran as fast as I could out of the room and away from everybody.

**Jaune **

I watched as Fluttershy burst into tears and bolt out of the room. Without any hesitation I ran straight after her. I heard the distinct sound of high heeled boots behind me. I glanced back and saw Pyrrha running into the girls bathroom. I heard the sounds of a struggle but payed it no attention as I struggled to catch up to Fluttershy.

I wasn't going to look for her however. I knew exactly where she was so there was no need to. I ran into the garden to see Fluttershy with the same white rabbit in her arms. Her eyes were red and she looked liked she could start crying at any moment.

"Fluttershy..." I hated seeing her like this. Whether we were dating or not I would have hated it, she's too kind for someone to make her cry like this. She saw me and was about to run again but when she stood up I grabbed her arm and dragged her into a hug.

She tried to struggle free but soon she went limp in my arms and started to cry into my shoulder. Repeating the word Useless over and over again.

"Fluttershy, you are not useless okay?" I said once she stopped crying. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"Yes I am. You saw me back there. She beat me senseless. If it wasn't for whatever you did to the blade it wouldn't have cut through her jacket at all and I would have lost even harder."

"She should be a second year. She got her team help back because she was too dumb to move on. She has had a year extra under her belt while you have had what? A few weeks? You will get better. Trust me on that okay?" She nodded and planted her head into my shoulder again and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but somebody owes you an apology Fluttershy. We turned and saw Pyrrha holding Carla Norse with her arm bent behind her back and a hand pulling her head back. Pyrrha kicked her to her knees and tapped her with her foot.

"I'm sorry I said those hurtful words. I truly am." You could smell the sarcasm and Pyrrha was not happy. She stamped on the back of he leg making her cry out in pain. "Alright alright! I'm sorry I said you wouldn't survive to graduation. I was just pissed that you cut my jacket up. People say I have anger problems."

Fluttershy didn't speak. Instead she looked up at me. "It's up to you whether you forgive her."

"As long as you promise not to speak to me again I forgive you." I was surprised at that. Normally Fluttershy would never make any demands. If she ever did she would instantly apologize or say something like if you want to.

"That's fine by me." Pyrrha must have been satisfied because she dragged her too her feet and pushed her off back in the direction they came. She turned to us and saddened slightly when she saw my arm around Fluttershy's shoulder and hers wrapped around my chest but she perked up a bit once she took a breath

"I know I said terrible things t you Fluttershy. I had gotten so used to guys trying to date me at the drop of the hat that it never occurred to me that Jaune would like somebody else I'm happy for you two. I hope you both can forgive me."

"I know I do Pyrrha. What about you Fluttershy?" She looked deep in thought for a second and Pyrrha must have been afraid she would make the same demand she made to Carla.

"I forgive you. I know it must have been hard for you." Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief and smiled. I was glad I had the Pyrrha I knew back.

**Applejack.**

It wasn't long after my fight I came too. What surprised me was that there was three extra people in the beds in the ward. Some guy I had never seen before with a huge bruise on the side of his head. Some huge grouchy guy with a broken leg and Twilight. Who had bandages wrapped around her leg and side and was asleep. She didn't seem to be in pain so I didn't worry to much.

I looked around and spotted a nurse who said I could go. She handed me my shirt and weapons and went to check on the guy with the bruise.

I walked out of the ward and saw Yang and Blake outside. "Howdy partners. Howd the other fights go?" Blake and Yang shared a look before they spoke.

After they explained everything. From Rarity breaking Cardin's leg to Fluttershy nearly getting her head crushed and ran out crying. Twilight must have come out of the infirmary and waited at the door because I heard her speak when Blake finished off the story.

"And how's Fluttershy now?" She asked, as if she didn't just get cut open.

"She's fine Twilight but shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"

"The nurse said to take the bandages off tonight, as long as I don't over exert myself the wounds wont reopen."

"That sure is a relief. Where is everyone though?" I asked, turning to the bee themed partners.

"Pinkie somehow managed to get everything together for a party in your dorm room. Cause you know. Yours is huge and Pinkie is addicted to parties." Yang shrugged.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's git goin' I never miss a Pinkie Pie party!" I shouted, Twilight giggled behind me but agreed. The four of us headed out of the nurses office chatting amiably all the way to my dorm room.

**I'm not sure how this chapter turned out because it was mostly action but please let me know what you thought and if I should keep going. Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Twilight**

After Pinkie's party I left with Blake to go back to the library to try and find any clues on how to get home. We had been searching every night for nearly the entire time we've been here but so far we haven't found a single thing. We had searched through every magic book. History book. Bestiary and Ancient technology encyclopaedia but still nothing.

I groaned in frustration and leant back in my seat. I most have started to doze off because I ended up falling backwards off the chair and onto my back. Blake burst out laughing but that was at the back of my mind at that point. I was looking at the stars above. I had been so engrossed with finding a way home that I never took the time to look at them.

I really should have because I nearly instantly recognized Orion's belt. Ursa Major and many more constellations. "Blake, I think I know where to go from here."

"Where? We've searched through everything that could possibly bring you from one world onto a next."

"What about inter planetary travel?"

"What are you talking about? That's never been possible."

"I'm looking at the nearly exact same night sky that I see every night back home. Tell me. Was there a meteor shower in recent times? One that only happens every thousand or so years?"

"Yes I think there was. I remember going camping with an old friend and watching it."

"Has anything just "Showed up" in recent years?"

"Not that I can think of why?"

"Because I think your planet and mine or somehow connected. I don't think I came from another universe or world. I think we may be from another nearby planet."

"Twilight, you're starting to sound a little crazy."

"We need to look into astronomy and astronomical technology. Anything that could give us a hint we need to look into it."

**Rarity**

"We need to have an after party! We also need to have a party when Applejack finds her semblance. We need more parties!" Pinkie was absolutely wired after her party. Nora was passed out under Pinkie's bed. Yang's underwear were long lost. Long story I wont get into it right now. And Rainbow Dash wont stop flying. She isn't even flying around like normal. She's just floating around off the ground pretending to walk around. It was all getting too much for me.

"Can everyone stop!" I screamed. I hindsight it probably wasn't the best approach. Standing on a chair and shouting at everyone. "Also Yang I found your underwear."

"Where?" A muffled voice came from under Twilight's bed.

"Lampshade"

"Awesome!" She cried while jumping onto another chair and trying to reach for it.

"That looks fun!"

"Pinkie no!" We all cried at once. Too late. Pinkie jumped up, grabbed onto the lampshade and started to swing back and forth. Of course the light fixture broke and Pinkie went flying through the wall and into the corridor leaving a Pinkie shaped hole in the wall.

"Oh hey Fluttershy what are you..." I heard Pinkie say followed by Fluttershy squealing in terror. Everyone who was awake in the room poked their head out and looked around at what Pinkie was looking at.

Fluttershy had her arms wrapped around Jaune's neck who in turn had his around her waist. They both were too frightened to move while all five of us watched. Unsure of what to do or say.

"Oh hey Guys... What are you doing out here in the corridor. Outside your dorm." Jaune slowly said.

After about a minute longer of silence, Pinkie had a stopwatch, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Congrats on getting a boyfriend Fluttershy but could you not have beaten me to the punch?" And consider the mood lightened.

"I umm..." Fluttershy was bright red and at a loss for words.

"Your babies will be adorable!" Pinkie yelled at the top of her lungs, covering her mouth once she saw Professor Ozpin at the end of the hallway.

"You would be surprised how often I have to pay for broken dorm walls. Also Mr. Arc. I congratulate you on dealing with your personal problems with respect." He turned and walked away but stopped before rounding the corner. "Hmmm. Pinkie Pie, I must agree with you." Every one of us turned and stared open mouthed at the retreating Headmaster who sipped his coffee while walking away as if he wasn't just thinking about Jaune and Fluttershy having children. Strange man.

"So uhh I'm Donna take Nora back to JNPR's dorm. See you later guys." Yang said as she dragged Nora's body through the rubble and began her journey across campus.

"Hold on." Pinkie called before pulling out a fake moustache and a red marker. She wrote **NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE** On Nora's top and stuck the moustache to her face. She examined her handiwork and added on final touch. **(probably) **"All done." She skipped back to the door, opened it, closed it behind her and started tossing Gummy leftover cake.

"I will never understand her." I commented turning to Jaune and Fluttershy who had detached themselves from each other. "Have a good evening you two." And walked back in dragging Rainbow Dash and Applejack behind me who wanted to stay and watch them in case they kissed.

We all heard Pinkie muttering to herself about something across the room "What's wrong Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"I'm wondering if it's cheaper to by moustaches in bulk."

**Twilight**

**The next day**

"Are you really sure we should be taking a break?" I asked Blake as we headed to meet up with everyone. She had made plans to go into Vale with everyone and apparently that included me.

"It will do you good to get out. You hardly do anything but look through books to find a way back home. You'll go crazy if you stay inside for so long."

"I suppose you're right. Where are we meeting everybody?"

"By the airship dock We're almost there."

"What is there to do in Vale anyway?"

"Well there's lots of shops and you meet quite a lot of interesting people there."

"Sounds like fun. "

**Rainbow** **Dash**

We had been in Vale for a few hours when finally something interesting happened.

"Somebody stop that thief!"

"10 Lien says it's Sun." Yang commented while we ran towards the source of the sound. When we arrived we saw a guy wearing a green hoodie and jeans running from a guy with his shirt unbuttoned exposing his chest and wearing jean shorts and yellow and black sneakers.

"10 bucks Yang." Blake smirked, holding out her hand.

It looked like the guy with the green hoodie was as good as caught when he drew something from his pocket and tossed it to the guy. Or at least at him. It exploded in a massive plume of green smoke. The monkey tailed guy tripped and fell when the thief kicked his legs out from under him in the confusion.

He quickly regained his footing but the thief had climbed a building and was nowhere to be seen. Seeing as Ruby didn't have her weapon I was the only person able to get up there quick enough. The minute I had flown up to the top, the Faunus had gotten up too.

"Hey there cutie. Race ya." He winked before sprinting off after the thief at high speed.

"Oh hell no!" I bolted after him using my wings to catch up. I reached him easily but wanted to give him a fair fight. The green hooded guy looked back and stumbled once he saw two people chasing him down. He veered to the left and dived off the building. We looked down and saw him climbing out of a dumpster.

I leaped off the side turning around and blowing a raspberry at the guy. He watched in horror as I fell, he obviously hadn't noticed my wings before because he reached out and tried to grab me.

I descended on the thief at high speeds tackling him to the ground. He tried to break free but was so dazed from the impact that he put p barely any resistance. The guy jumped down beside me once I had stood up. The thief was on the ground unconscious and I had a smug look on my face.

"I win."

"I don't have wings." He retorted snappily.

"Well neither do I." I replied innocently pointing to my back, I had folded down my wings making them disappear before he climbed down.

"but I saw you... What?"

"I'm just messing with ya." I laughed slapping hi on the back. "I'm Rainbow Dash. Nice to meet you."

"Sun Wukong. It's a pleasure so what brings you to Vale?"

"Just here with some friends from Beacon. I'm a transfer student. I think my friends made a bet that it was you who people were shouting about."

"Would they by any chance be called, Yang. Blake. Weiss or Ruby?"

"Yup. You know them?"

"You could say that yeah. You got any weapons?"

"Not on me no, you?" I asked while Sun dragged the unconscious body down the street. Towards the police station.

"Yeah. I'll show you when I drop this guy off."

"What'd he steal anyway?"

"Just some cash. Cops in this town can't keep up with criminals any more since they started taking to the roofs. That's where I come in. They employ me to catch them. They pay me by the criminal and it's good pay."

"So you're like a bounty hunter?"

"Basically yeah." He shrugged before taking out his scroll and calling someone. "Hey Officer Haywood? Yeah it's me, got someone outside for you." A few moments later a police officer wearing sunglasses came out of the station.

"Who's the girl?"

"This is Rainbow Dash, she helped me catch the guy after he jumped off the side of a building."

"And I suppose you want a cut of Sun's money?" I shook my head no and looked around. Even though it had been a while since we left for the police station I still hadn't run into my friends.

"Wanna get a bite to eat? Then we can go find your friends if you want."

"Your paying though." I smirked and pointed to the wad of cash he was putting behind his back.

"So you're saying that you aren't from Remnant but actually a place called Equestria?"

"Basically yeah." I omitted the slight detail about originally being a pony because he was really cute and I didn't want to creep him out.

"That's surprisingly believable seeing as I've never seen anybody on Remnant who could fly and trust me, I've met alot of people."

I heard somebody shouting my name behind me a ways back, I looked around and saw Pinkie Pie standing on Nora's shoulders standing on Ren's shoulders. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"That would be Pinkie Pie." I said gesturing to the girl on top of the human totem.

"She seems..."

"Interesting?"

"That works I guess." He laughed just as Ren got to us and passed out. Followed by everyone else finding us. Not that it was that hard, we were sitting outside and Pinkie had steered Nora, who in turn steered Ren over to us. It was pretty noticeable.

"Oh what is this? Rainbow Dash and Sun? Finally got yourself a girl huh?" Yang smirked while Blake laughed along with her.

"I don't know. Do I?" He asked giving me a wink. I saw the gleam in his eye and knew he wanted to mess around with them.

"You sure do."

"Oh wow I wasn't actually serious." Yang stated blankly.

"You work fast." Jaune said with his arm around Fluttershy.

"Not as fast as Fluttershy." Everybody looked at her and she laughed nervously and his behind Jaune. "Case in point."

"Anyway We'll leave you guys to it. You know the way back right Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, go in the sky and fly to the big ass castle on the side of a cliff." They waved goodbye and headed off. Leaving Sun and I alone. He waved a waiter over and payed, for both of us, and we left walking along the docks.

"So Rainbow. Were you serious? About saying that we are dating."

"Were you?"

"That depends." He said as we stopped and turned to each other.

"Depends on what?"

"This." He said before pulling me towards him and kissing me. I kissed back almost instantly and things got pretty heated in no time at all. Of course someone had to ruin our fun.

"Get a room!" Somebody shouted at us while many wolf-whistled. We pulled away and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that there was a hand down the back of my shorts and another up my shirt while mine were in very similar position on Sun. We stepped back from each other and ignored the stares while I fixed my shorts and Sun stood awkwardly. When I had sorted myself out Sun and I walked away from all the crowds because of the many looks we were getting.

"That answer your question?"

"Not sure. Wanna make sure I fully understand your answer?" He asked with a wink. I rolled my eyes and jumped him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Don't judge there was a pretty big height difference. I moaned into the kiss when I felt his hands on my ass again.

"Get a room!" The same voice called faintly from the other end of the street. I dropped down from Sun and turned to him.

"Stop stalking us you perv!"

Once he ran off Sun once again gave me an amused look. "I thought monkeys climbed things. Not people climbing monkeys.

"Shut up." I punched him in the shoulder. "We should do this again sometime."

"What? Short date then fun times in an alley? Thought girls wanted to be treated special."

"Next date better be somewhere nice dude." I laughed. he handed me his scroll and I put my own scroll number into it. "Call me." I winked before taking off at high speeds into the sky. _Damn he's hot_ Was the first thought into my mind as I flew back towards the school.

**Twilight**

I was worried about leaving Rainbow Dash with a guy who was a thief in the past, but apparently stops crime now, even though he seemed like a nice guy.

I was staring out the window enjoying the view when a rainbow blur sped past the window. I fell back off my seat in fright. The same blur came circling back and when I stood up I saw Rainbow Dash keeping pace with the airship giving me twin devil horns with her hands. A trick she picked up from hanging around with Yang and Applejack. All the other students watched in awe as Rainbow Dash did aerial cartwheels. Obviously enjoying the attention she was getting.

She rolled over onto her back and put her hands behind her head but kept flying. It looked like she was relaxing in mid air. She flew over and fogged up the glass, writing _Race You_ in huge letters. She stuck her tongue out and took off leaving a huge Rainbow in her wake.

"Cocky as always huh Twilight?" Applejack asked laughing at her antics.

"She wouldn't be Rainbow if she wasn't though."

"True enough. You think she was serious about that guy she only met?"

"I don't know but if she was I would think they have a connection. She may be hot headed but If I know Rainbow like I think I do she trusts the guy."

"I spose you're right. I'm ging to go check on Jaune and Fluttershy, last I saw Jaune was puking into the toilet and Fluttershy was trying her best not to throw up herself just hearing the guy."

**Rainbow Dash**

I had gotten home a good hour ahead of everyone else so I decided to take a nap. It was fairly hot in our dorm so I stripped down to my shorts and bra to cool off while I slept. Sadly I left my scroll on the side of the bed. And everyone else decided to bring team RWBY along with JNPR. The only thing I heard as I woke up was the sound of a fountain, a thud and a click of a scroll camera.

I opened my eyes to find Ren passed out in a pool of his own blood with Nora laughing and Pinkie confused. Yang holding MY scroll in her hand and tapping away on the screen. I tackled Yang to the ground and wrestled for my scroll when I heard the sound of a message being sent. Yang had somehow managed to send whatever message she wanted to send. We froze, looked at the screen and I saw the image of me sleeping in a less than decent position with the caption. _Enjoy_, No Guesses on who the recipient was... Sun.

In a near instant I got back a message. _Pretty hot but I guess that message wasn't meant to be sent?_

_Yang sent it while I was asleep_

I looked up with the harshest glare I could muster, grabbed the Wonderbolts and aimed them at Yang.

"Parties over." I let loose a barrage of lead in her direction making her dive through the open door and run away. Followed by the rest of her team and Pyrrha. Jaune was looking anywhere but at me and Ren was still on the ground with Nora laughing at him.

"Uhh Rainbow. You might want to put some clothes on. I don't think that Ren would appreciate having to go to the infirmary because of blood loss." Rarity asked while holding the rest of my clothes out to me.

"This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me."

"What about that Gabby Gums column?"

"I thought we agreed never to mention that again Pinkie."

"Okey doke lokey!" She skipped over to Gummy who was unphased by the gunfire. I'm not sure whether it's good or bad that he's used to gunfire and explosions in our room...

**So damn sorry for not uploading in over two months. I lost all the files on my computer for this story then lost all inspiration for a while broke my hand and couldn't write then managed to rewrite the chapters I haven't uploaded yet (This one included) Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
